


5:45 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24454489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''You won't suffer from injuries any longer,'' Reverend Amos Howell said to Supergirl.





	5:45 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

''You won't suffer from injuries any longer,'' Reverend Amos Howell said to Supergirl before she vanished.

THE END


End file.
